


Things Roommates Do

by Andromache_42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Roommates, Vaguely Demisexual Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromache_42/pseuds/Andromache_42
Summary: Cas and Dean have been roommates since the beginning of the year, and it's great. In fact, they have quickly become best friends. And best friends totally watch porn together, right? It's all in the name of helping Cas explore his sexuality, though, right? Right? Except maybe there are feelings involved . . .





	Things Roommates Do

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's a quick little (slightly ridiculous) PWP that wouldn't get out of my head. Cas is "vaguely demisexual" because he is still discovering himself and isn't sure how he would frame his relationship with sexual attraction. There's a brief mention of Christmas, but it's definitely not a holiday fic!

Cas trudged back to his dorm under the first snowfall of the season. The flakes came down fluffy and wet, sticking to everything they touched. He rushed to make it back to the dorm before it really started coming down, wrapping his scarf tighter around his face against the bitter wind.

The dorm hallways were warm and brightly lit, though with finals week coming to a close, many of the students had already cleared out for winter break. Since Cas was the youngest and the last to leave the nest, his parents had decided they were going to do Christmas in the Grand Caymans. Alone. Which meant Cas had gotten special permission to stay in his room over break.

It wasn’t that bad, actually, because his roommate, Dean, was taking a couple of classes and would be staying, too. The two Freshmen had been matched randomly by the school’s roommate assignment software, and got along famously. Dean was a social butterfly, but also fiercely introverted and dedicated to his studies so he treated the room as his sanctuary. He was dating a gorgeous Sophomore named Lisa, but Cas had never seen Dean invite her back to their room. Probably because she had an apartment off campus with a friend, but it was still nice to know that he could depend on his room being quiet when he needed it to be.

Cas was less gregarious, and the quiet suited him. He and Dean bonded early in the semester over Cas’s sizeable collection of video games and the large screen television Cas had brought from home. They ate together in the dining halls when their schedules lined up, and their circles of friends intersected in several places, so more often than not everyone just hung out in a large group (usually in Kevin Tran’s mom’s basement). Even after an entire semester of living in each other’s pockets, Dean and Cas were considered basically inseparable by those who knew them well.

Cas stomped the last vestiges of snow from his shoes before unlocking the door to his room. He wasn’t surprised to see Dean sitting at his desk, sorting through its contents with an intense focus. Cas moved to his own side of the room and deposited his book bag beside his own desk before removing his outer layers of clothing. He jumped when Dean slammed something heavy into the garbage can and cried out “Shit!” before muttering to himself.

“Are you all right, Dean?” Cas asked gently. Dean had been particularly stressed lately because of finals, which could affect the scholarship money he depended on to continue attending school. Dean let out a frustrated sigh.

“Yeah, man, I’m fine. How’d your calc final go?”

“It could have been worse, I suppose. How was World Literature?”

“Okay. I was distracted as fuck, though, so who the hell knows?”

Cas moved cautiously toward Dean, who was shoving items into a garbage bag with vigor. “Dean, are you sure you’re all right?”

“I’m fine!” Dean shoved a few more items into the bag, but then slumped forward. “Lisa dumped me.”

“Oh, Dean, I’m sorry.”

Dean shrugged, and some of the fight seemed to have left him. He dropped the garbage bag, which Cas could see was full of various mementos and pictures, the topmost of which had Lisa in them. “It’s fine, I guess. I mean, it’s not, but whatever. I’ll get over it.”

Cas chewed on his bottom lip. He had no idea what to say. He’d never had a serious relationship, so he was unsure of what would be best said to make Dean feel better. An awkward moment passed, then Cas reached a tentative hand out toward Dean’s shoulder.

“Hey!” Dean said, perking up. Cas quickly pulled his hand back. “Benny dropped off a six pack a while ago. Want to get drunk and watch porn?”

This was one of the strange rituals of their friendship that had developed over the last few months. The first time Cas had walked in on Dean masturbating, it had been awkward and uncomfortable for both of them. After that, they’d tried to work out a system where one would text the other to see how long they’d be out (or if they were deviating from their daily routine). That had worked for a few weeks, but it turned out that Cas felt the need for “alone time,” as Dean called it, far less often than Dean did, so it started to get awkward again.

One day, Cas had gotten curious as to what all the fuss was about, so he found one of the videos that Dean had stored in a box under his bed and sat down to watch. Unfortunately, Dean’s class had been cancelled unexpectedly that morning. He walked in to find Cas, fully clothed, sitting on his bed and watching a “pizza man” enthusiastically spanking a “babysitter.” Cas had been mortified at first, until Dean had drawn out of him that he hadn’t ever felt the desire to watch porn and was therefore curious. Dean, whose personal love of all things erotica knew no bounds, had been inspired and set out to help Cas discover what his personal tastes might be.

They sat on their own separate beds, with the lights off, ignoring the other’s presence. If one or the other happened to sneak a hand under their own sheets and relieved the tension, then the other didn’t need to know or acknowledge what was going on.

Dean was currently looking up at Cas expectantly, so Cas shrugged. “Why not?” he said. Dean practically jumped to his feet, fished a couple of beers out of the mini-fridge and dug through his video collection.

“I’ve got something new I think you’ll like, Cas,” Dean said, unearthing a DVD still in its wrapping. “Charlie recommended this new company to me; apparently they’re all about ethics and female empowerment, even in their guys-only stuff.”

Cas took one of the bottles from Dean and placed it on his bedside table while Dean busied himself with setting up the video. Cas went ahead and took off his jeans, which were a little damp on the hems from the snow, and settled into his bed under the covers in his t-shirt and boxers. Dean was already dressed in sweatpants and his own t-shirt, so he simply slid into bed after turning the overhead light out and queueing up the DVD.

Dean had revealed early on in their friendship that he considered himself bisexual, which had been a boon to the “let’s-explore-what-turns-Cas-on” adventure they’d undertaken that semester. So, it was hardly a surprise when two striking young men came up on the screen. They were both athletically built, one with a slighter frame and sandy blond hair, the other taller and dark-haired. Some sort of inane story line was hashed out, and then they were kissing, deep and sensual. Dean had been right; even if all of the mechanics of it were the same, there was something more intimate and less . . . jarring about this one. It was still porn, but it was porn with _layers_.

In all of their exploration, though, Cas had discovered something, a terribly guilty secret that he would take with him to the grave.

None of the videos had turned him on like Dean did.

They were sexy, of course. The sounds and visuals stimulated Cas’s senses the same as anyone, he supposed, but he hadn’t felt the urge to touch himself while watching until he realized that _Dean_ was there next to him. Dean, who wore his heart on his sleeve, whose big green eyes lit up at the chance to help someone out, even if it was a bit embarrassing. Dean, whose friendship Cas valued above everything else, whose arms felt warm and reassuring and strong when they enveloped him in a hug. Dean, whose hands had ventured under the covers to touch his own cock when the sounds and the images of the porn before him became overwhelming.

Now, Cas watched as the men on the screen progressed through their foreplay. One was clearly uncut, his dick large and heavy between his legs as the larger, darker-haired one sank to his knees before him. Attuned to any noise coming from the bed next to him, Cas heard the flick of a cap open under Dean’s covers. He suppressed a shiver imagining what Dean’s slick fingers might be doing now. Cas’s cock started to plump up as the blond man onscreen moaned and the soft sound of a sticky squelch drifted over from Dean’s side of the room. Cas had to breathe slow to keep the blood from rushing in his ears. He strained for noises from across the room, keeping his eyes fixed on the screen.

Gradually, the moans and grunts from the video filled the room, and Cas could hardly hear anything from the bed next to him. Softly, though, he heard Dean’s breath catch, the wet sound of lube filtering through the canned track of the video. Did Dean have two fingers in himself now? Three? Was he grinding down against them, thrusting them inside his tight, hot hole? Had he brushed against his prostate, forcing himself to choke back a moan?

Cas’s dick was fully hard now, tenting his sheets and aching. He breathed deeply, concentrating on the film, holding off from touching himself until he couldn’t stand it anymore. He imagined Dean wrapping one of his beautiful hands around his own cock, wrist twisting at the head, fist flying over the flesh as he drilled his fingers into his sweet spot. The quick creaks from the bed beside him fueled his imagination, and Cas finally gripped his throbbing erection, biting his lip to keep from moaning, as he slowly and firmly worked his hand up and down his length. Dry, he had to grip tight, but the pressure helped build the tension in his gut. Just barely, he heard Dean beside him, Dean’s breaths coming quicker, the ever-so-subtle squeak of springs in time with them.

Cas wanted to grab hold of Dean himself, grip Dean’s cock, feel the velvety, hard heat of him in his fist. Dean would arch his back, groaning, as he came over his hand, slicking the way for Cas to—

Cas held his hips still as he came into his waiting hand, breathing slowly to hide his orgasm from Dean, who seemed to have gone quiet himself. For one terrifying moment Cas thought that Dean had been watching him, but when he chanced a glance out of the corner of his eye Dean was still watching the screen. He wiped his hand on the side of the bed tucked up against the wall and went back to watching.

They finished the video, as they usually did, but for some reason something heavy hung in the air between them. Or maybe it was just Cas’s imagination.

“What’d you think?” Dean asked.

“I liked that one,” Cas said, blushing in the dark. He could hardly remember any of it, if he was honest.

His attraction to Dean might start becoming a problem.

 

 

Cas had gotten a part-time job at a café on campus for the break, since he wasn’t taking any classes. He started working early mornings, so he had to be at work at 5 am on weekdays to start baking and prep for the day. Which meant waking up at 4 am in order to get to work on time.

Dean was taking a difficult seminar over the break, so he ended up staying up much too late working on papers. Sometimes Cas would wake up and Dean would be slumped over his desk, asleep with the lamp on. He smiled at the endearing sight of his best friend drooling next to his laptop, and sometimes he would gently wake Dean up to get him to move to the bed.

One night, though, Cas woke up a little before his alarm. His body was getting used to the early wake-up call, which did not bode well for the next semester. He rolled over in the dark to check the time when he heard the unmistakable sound of Dean’s bed springs creaking. Cas stilled for a moment, waiting to see if he’d disturbed his roommate, when suddenly Dean spoke.

“Nnngh, oh god,” Dean murmured in what was very clearly a moan. A _wanton_ moan.

Cas held his breath. Surely he’d misheard? Then, there was the slick sound of lube and flesh, and there was no denying it.

Dean was jerking off.

“Cas, _fuck_ . . .”

Dean was jerking off . . . while thinking about _Cas_?

“Oh shit . . . fuck, baby, just like that . . . fu—fuck, _Casssss_!”

The last word was clear and ended on a hiss. Cas swallowed around the lump in his throat, unable to move a muscle. What the fuck was going on? Dean had been quiet; if Cas hadn’t happened to wake up, there was no way he would’ve heard Dean. So why the hell was his best friend jerking off in the dark while calling Cas’s name?

Cas jumped about a mile in the air when his alarm went off. He could hear Dean hastily moving around to settle in the bed on the opposite side of the room. Cas took his time rolling over, moving as though he’d just woken up, and stumbled out of bed. He gathered up his clothes and shower bag and went to get ready for work.

He was distracted the entire day, thinking about the way Dean had sounded moaning out his name. Maybe this had been a fluke? Or was it an escalation of their porn-watching activities? Should Cas stop it, then? Or . . . or maybe . . .

Cas knew he wasn’t like typical guys his age. He’d never really been interested in sex, or physically attracted to anyone in a sexual manner. Not until Dean. Dean made him feel things that he hadn’t thought his body was equipped for. And Dean was his best friend, who made Cas feel included and . . . and whose girlfriend Cas had been incredibly jealous of.

Thinking about Dean made Cas feel things that he knew you weren’t supposed to feel about your best friend.

And Dean had moaned Cas’s name last night.

Maybe . . . maybe there was something he could do to see exactly what it all meant.

 

 

“Hey, Cas, merry Christmas!”

Cas came back from work on Christmas Eve to find his entire dorm room decked out in tinsel and Christmas lights. Dean was grinning at him from the middle of the mess, a pair of light-up reindeer antlers perched on his head. Cas couldn’t help but laugh.

“When did you have time to do this?” he asked. Dean plopped a Santa hat down on Cas’s head.

“Woke up when you did. Your alarm is getting hard to ignore.”

“Sorry,” Cas said automatically, putting down his backpack. His hands were already kind of sweaty as he thought about putting his plan in motion.

“Yeah, it’s not a problem right now, but we’re gonna have to fix it before the semester starts. So, hey, I got you somethin’!”

Cas turned quickly to face Dean, cheeks burning. “You didn’t have to—”

“Sure I did. I mean, I didn’t spend anything on it, so don’t thank me too much, but I figured hey, we finally found something you like, so . . .”

Dean presented him with one of the porn DVDs they’d watched together. In fact, it was the one Charlie recommended, the last one they’d watched before Dean had moaned Cas’s name. Cas swallowed hard.

“What, you don’t like it? It’s okay if you don’t, there’s more where that came from,” Dean joked, gesturing to the large box of videos under his bed.

“I heard you!” Cas blurted out, tearing the Santa hat off his head. Dean raised an eyebrow. “I, uh, the other night. I heard you . . . you said my name.”

A pink tinge appeared on Dean’s cheeks. “Yeah, I say your name a lot, Cas, we live together—”

“You were, uh . . . you had ‘alone time’ before I got up for work and I heard you say my name.”

“Jeez, Cas, enough with the air quotes!”

“What does it mean, Dean?”

Dean flushed bright red from under his collar all the way up to his hairline. He tossed the DVD onto his bed and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Doesn’t have to mean anything, Cas,” he said, avoiding Cas’s eyes. Cas swallowed again, gulping down against his nerves.

“What if I want it to?” Cas replied. Dean’s head shot up to make eye contact with Cas, antler headband falling off onto the floor.

“You, uh . . .” Dean licked his lips. “I mean . . .”

Cas wiped his hands on his shirt. _Continue with the plan_ , he thought. He reached for the DVD Dean had discarded and placed it in Dean’s hands. “I’d like to watch my present, Dean,” Cas said, then he turned and stripped down to his boxers before climbing into his own bed. Dean watched his progress, licked his lips again, and nodded.

“Okay,” he said, voice a little strained. He set up the video and turned the lights out, as usual, hesitating for a moment before settling in his own bed.

Cas was incredibly nervous. His hands were slick with sweat again, and he barely recognized when the movie came on. He took deep breaths, steadying himself, as he reached into his boxers and began to stroke his cock.

The sounds from the porn helped. He thought about what Dean had sounded like the other night, breathy and quiet, moans practically forced from him as he stroked himself in secret. He could feel Dean’s eyes on him now, and that thought had him growing thick and hard in his hand. It was starting to feel even better as he filled out, blood rushing toward the point of contact as he teased himself up and down his shaft. He reached into the little drawer in his bedside table and pulled out a new bottle of lube he’d stashed for this occasion. He popped the lid open and drizzled some on his fingers. It was cold, so he warmed it up for a moment before reaching under his sheet and wrapping his slick hand around his cock.

“Oh, shit,” he gasped, the wet slide of his lubed palm feeling better than he imagined. He’d always done this dry before, with just a little spit, never brave enough to make it to the checkout counter with lube. He bent over himself, stomach tensing at the sensation. “Mmm, fuck,” he breathed, sliding his hand up over the head and back down the shaft.

Dean’s bed squeaked slightly, and Cas chanced a glance over at him. Dean was sitting cross-legged on top of his covers, clothed in his t-shirt and sweatpants, but he had the heel of his hand pressed hard against a growing bulge in his crotch. Cas watched him, Dean’s breathing starting to speed up as Cas let out little breathy sighs as he jacked himself under the covers.

“Dean,” he whispered, and Dean made instant eye contact with him. “Dean, come here,” Cas sighed, heart thumping wildly in his chest.

For a heart-stopping second, Cas thought that Dean was going to leave, or at the very least stay on his side of the room. But then, slowly, Dean stood up and walked closer.

“Cas, I—” he began. Cas shook his head.

“Later,” Cas said. His breath hitched as he fisted his cock faster under the covers, voice quavering with the movement. “Fuck, Dean—”

Dean surged forward and captured Cas’s mouth in a hard kiss. Lips and teeth clashed as Dean grabbed the sides of Cas’s face with both hands. Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth, parting his lips to let Dean’s tongue in. And Dean didn’t disappoint, his mouth warm and velvety on Cas’s own. Dean carefully laid Cas back against his pillows, breaking the kiss to pull the sheets down and away from Cas’s waist.

“Shit, Cas, can I see you?” Dean asked, panting a little. Cas nodded against Dean’s forehead, and Dean slowly pulled Cas’s boxers down and off, discarding them across the room. Gently, Dean peeled Cas’s fingers from his cock; Cas hadn’t realized how tight he’d been gripping it until Dean released him. Dean took in the sight of his rock-hard dick, the head purple and leaking, and sighed.

“Damn,” he said, then immediately launched himself back to Cas’s lips, nibbling on the lower one, begging entrance with his tongue. Cas laid back and tried to respond in kind, following Dean’s lead. Dean climbed onto the bed and straddled Cas’s hips, his clothed cock slotting into Cas’s hip. Cas gasped at the solid length of him. Dean was big, probably larger than Cas, and Cas rocked his hips up against Dean, chasing the friction.

“Fuck, baby, I want you,” Dean breathed against Cas’s lips, left hand grazing down Cas’s side and toying with his nipple. Cas arched into the touch, biting hard on his lip.

“Really, Dean?” Cas asked, hands grasping at the back of his shirt. Dean nodded.

“Hell yeah,” he said. “Just thinking about you touching yourself in this bed, all the way across the room . . . I didn’t just want to show you porn you liked, Cas. I wanted to know . . . wanted to see . . .”

Cas grabbed Dean’s hips hard, stopping his movement. This was building embarrassingly quickly, but he had gotten started before Dean, after all. “Fuck, Dean, gonna come . . . gonna come if you don’t stop.”

Dean chuckled, smoothing Cas’s hair from his face. “That’s the point, Cas,” he said.

“Wanna feel you,” Cas replied, pushing at Dean’s waistband.

“Yeah, okay,” Dean said, and he moved back enough to pull his shirt over his head and push his pants down past his ankles.

Suddenly, Dean was naked in front of Cas. He was miles of tanned and freckled skin, and a gorgeous cock that hung heavy from his hips. Cas looked up into uncertain green eyes and smiled.

“Beautiful,” Cas said, and Dean moved down to reclaim Cas’s mouth, all of that skin touching from ankle to shoulders. Cas’s skin was electrified, his breathing rougher as Dean slotted them together again. Cas arched off the bed again as their cocks came into contact, unfamiliar and erotic. He moaned, long and deep, as Dean reached between them and wrapped his large hand around them both.

“God, you’re gorgeous, Cas,” Dean whispered against Cas’s cheek. “Your cock feels so good . . . gonna make you feel so good, Cas . . .”

Cas could do little but writhe against Dean, hands scrabbling at the sheets and the pillows around him for purchase. His hips pistoned up into Dean’s fist, the head of his cock catching on Dean’s as Dean jacked them. Dean swiped a thumb across the head of Cas’s cock, pressing roughly into his slit, and suddenly Cas, already so close to the edge, was babbling, heat building in his gut.

“Oh, Dean—fu—oh, god, oh god . . . feels so . . . mmm, _fuck_ —gonna . . . gonna—!”

Cas gasped, his orgasm rushing through him like a freight train as he sprayed his chest and Dean’s with hot come. Dean bent down and kissed him again, fist jostling their bodies as he worked Cas through it, and then Dean was groaning, pressing his forehead hard against Cas’s.

“ _Caaaasss_ ,” Dean groaned, his own come mixing with Cas’s between them. Dean thrust hard once, twice, three more times before final collapsing, panting, half on top of Cas.

Cas could hardly breathe, but Dean was warm beside him, their release cooling on Cas’s belly. He reached a hand over to smooth through Dean’s hair.

“Well, shit,” Dean said. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

Cas felt cold fingers of dread run up his spine. “I had hoped . . . perhaps we could talk, Dean?” Cas asked primly. Dean snorted and propped himself up on his elbow.

“Usually the talking comes first, Cas, but since you said ‘later’ . . .” Dean ducked his head, blush spreading across his cheeks. “It’s gonna be a good talk, though, right?” he asked, remarkably sheepish for someone who had just had his hand wrapped around Cas’s dick. Cas nodded, linking his fingers through Dean’s clean hand, despite the awkward angle.

“Yes, I think it will be,” Cas said. Dean grinned.

“Good. So, nap first, then? I’m kinda beat.”

Cas rolled his eyes, then reached for his boxers to clean them both up. He noticed that the DVD they’d put on earlier was back to the menu and turned the television off. Once they were both cleared of the stickiest part of the mess, Dean opened his arms and Cas wriggled into them. They had a lot to talk about, clearly, but right now Cas was going to enjoy the post-orgasm endorphins.

This was kinda the best Christmas present Cas could’ve ever wished for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> (I also might continue this 'verse from time to time if there's interest or if the fancy strikes)


End file.
